She Ain't Right
by texasbelle91
Summary: Fluffy Meth AU fic.


_**A/N: This is some fluffy Meth for Athlete Girl. It was inspired by Lee Brice's "She Ain't Right."**_

* * *

><p><strong>She Ain't Right<strong>

* * *

><p>Immediately following their wedding, Merle whisked Beth away for their honeymoon.<p>

Beth gasped when she entered the honeymoon suite. Merle had gone all out and spent a ridiculous amount of money to surprise her.

"What ya wanna do?" Merle asked, knowing full well what he wanted to do.

Beth shrugged and smiled, "Lets order room service."

Merle agreed. They decided on what they wanted and placed their order.

While waiting for their food to arrive, Merle unpacked his bag. Pulling out several bottles of whiskey, cigarettes and condoms, he smirked at the grimace on Beth's face.

"That's all you packed?" She asked. "There's a store across the street and we're only two hours away from home."

"Fuck the store. Wasn't plannin' on leavin' this room."

Beth scoffed, shook her head and started unzipping her wedding dress.

"Now we're talkin'," Merle winked.

Beth glared at him before picking up her own bag and disappearing into the bathroom.

When she returned, their food had arrived and Merle was already eating. Beth sat down across from him and stared at her plate of food. The pot roast looked and smelled delicious to her but one bite had Beth covering her mouth and running back to the bathroom.

Merle briefly looked up as Beth walked out of the bathroom.

"Merle, can we talk about somethin'?"

"What ya wanna talk 'bout, Sugar?"

"Well," Beth sat down on the bed, "I know we've talked about this before but we've never really discussed it so now that we're married, I think we should make a plan."

"Plan fer what?"

"Our future, Merle. We're married now. We need to plan for our future. Do you really want to live in your Airstream forever? What's going to happen when we have kids? There's barely enough room for us. We can't raise our children in such a small space. And, I would like to be able to continue working for daddy. I think we should get us a mobile home, maybe three or four bedrooms and move it out to the farm."

"Ain't no way in hell," Merle managed to say after staring in shock at her for several minutes. "Jus' 'cause I married ya don't mean you can jus' go 'round changin' ever'thin'! 'Sides, I don't want no kids."

Beth huffed and stood up, "I'm not changin' anythin'. I told you from day one that I wanted kids. I want us to build a life together and a family was always a part of that, Merle."

Merle chuckled and lit up a cigarette. "Now, Sugar, ya talkin' crazy. We ain't gon' be havin' no kids."

"What? Merle, you said you wanted a family."

"Bullshit! I'm tellin' ya, Sugar. We ain't havin' kids!"

"Fuck you!" Beth yelled and stormed off to the bathroom.

"Awe. C'mon, Sugar," Merle said while knocking on the door. "Don't be like this. Ain't no reason we cain't have us some fun."

The bathroom door swung open and Merle took a step back.

"Go fuck yourself, Merle Dixon! We haven't even been married twenty-four hours and I already regret it! I should've listened to everyone. You'll never change! Get the hell out of here! I never want to see you again!" She yelled.

"Crazy bitch," Merle muttered as he put his cigarette out.

"Jackass," Beth called out as she watched Merle walk out the door. This wasn't their first fight and it probably wouldn't be their last, if they worked things out. And that was a big _if_.

Merle had promised her the world, which to Beth meant having a family, but now he was taking that away from her.

* * *

><p>A little while later Merle was sitting on a bar stool, cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other.<p>

He wasn't one to talk about his feelings or any shit like that but when the bartender sat another beer in front of him and asked, "What's her name?", he smirked and said "Beth."

"What seems to be the problem with your Beth?"

"She ain't right," Merle started, "one minute she's all over me an' tha next she's bitchin' at me fer stupid shit. Finally married 'er today an' I'm here instead with her 'cause I told 'er I didn't want kids. She started bitchin' 'bout that. Swear tha bitch is tryin' ta change ever'thin'."

Merle drank his beer and order another then another. By the time he started on his fifth beer, he had poured his heart out to the bartender and was missing Beth though he didn't think anything he said or did was wrong and he'd be damned if he apologized or begged for forgiveness. Those were two things he never did and he wasn't going to do it just because they had a little fight.

"Naw, man," Merle shook his head, "this shit started 'fore I married 'er, 'bout two weeks ago. Went huntin' with my lil' brother, brought back some deer an' she went ta cussin'. Sayin' if I brought it in tha house I's sleepin' on tha couch. Then when I cooked it, I told 'er it was beef, she took two bites an' threw up. Boy, was she bitchin' 'bout that. Left that night an' went to 'er sister's."

"Are you sure she's trying to change things? Maybe you need to rethink everything. I'm sure she loves you. Y'all should try to work through it," the bartender told Merle.

The man sitting on the bar stool next to him sat his beer down and turned to Merle. "Sounds to me like you got yourself a crazy one. If I was you, I'd leave her."

Merle chuckled. "Crazy got nothin' on 'er. She ain't right," he smiled and shook his head, "she ain't right. She ain't right, but she's jus' right fer me."

He was quite for a while before he slammed his bottle down on the bar, paid for his drinks and went back to the motel.

Beth looked up when the door opened and burst into tears.

"Merle," she started but stopped when he slipped down to the floor to kneel in front of her.

He pressed his lips to her stomach. "Ya shoulda jus' told me," he mumbled.

She smiled. "I wasn't sure but when you left earlier, I went to the store," she stopped and held up the test. Merle took it from her and stood up.

"I may be a son of a bitch but I swear to ya, I'ma give you an' this baby tha world. I love ya, Sugar."

Beth leaned up and kissed him then put her head on his chest. "I just never saw somebody like you lovin' somebody like me," she said.

Merle laughed and held her close to him.

"You ain't right," he whispered, "but yer jus' right fer me."


End file.
